


Happy Halloween

by TheBarfly001



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Astronauts, Bullying, DC comics - Freeform, Fanfiction, Halloween, Kindness, Oneshot, Scarecrow - Freeform, Trick or Treating, clown, dc, ghost - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: A trick or treater is chased by bullies and saved by unlikely heroes. Happy Halloween, everyone!





	Happy Halloween

A little boy dressed as an astronaut ran down the street as fast as he could. He panted the whole time. His basket of candy was slowly emptying due to the candy falling out. His three teenage pursuers simply followed the trail, leading them to their intended victim. They had him cornered in a back alley. He had nowhere to go.

"Trapped like a rat.", one of them said.

The bullies pounded their fists, preparing to hurt him and steal his candy.

"Please don't hurt me.", he said to them.

One bully said, "You give us the candy and we won't."

The little boy started sweating like crazy. He hesitated for a second, then did something unexpected. While there was still some weight in the basket, he flung it at the bullies, hitting one of them in the face and knocking him out. The other two looked at their partner, then back at the boy.

"Okay, you little brat! That's it!"

The remaining bullies charged at him. Seemingly out of nowhere, Scarecrow, Gentleman Ghost and Harley Quinn descended and got between them and the astronaut. Scarecrow fired two darts at the bullies, who started to go insane from the fear toxin they'd been injected with. Gentleman ghost then floated above them.

"Oooooooooooh!", he moaned.

The bullies panicked and fled for their lives. The little astronaut looked at his saviors. Harley picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"It's okay, little guy.", she cooed. "You're safe. What's your name, spaceman?"

"Harold.", he answered. "And thanks for saving me."

Harley beamed at him.

"I'm Harley Quinn. We don't like seeing little kids suffer. I should know because that's why I left Mister J. Long story. Anyway, you should keep trick or treating. I'll accompany you if you want."

Harold nodded.

"Yes, please."

Harley took his hand and walked with him out onto the street. Gentleman Ghost took Scarecrow up into the sky, going to places unknown. Harold looked at the mess caused by him being chased.

"It's gonna take me forever to pick it all up."

"Don't worry, kid. I've got a plan.", Harley reassured him.

She walked over to a closed shop's window. With a mighty swing of her giant hammer, she smashed the glass, setting off the alarm. Behind the glass was a huge pile of candy. Harley pulled out a plastic bag from her pocket, filled it up, and gave it to Harold, who smiled with glee. Harley took his hand and they both walked together down the sidewalk.

"Happy Halloween, kiddo."

"Happy Halloween, Harley."


End file.
